Aftermarket bicycle racks allow customers to attach bicycles to a vehicle. Some aftermarket bicycle racks include a portion that supports the bicycles and a portion that mounts to the trailer-hitch receiver. These aftermarket bicycle racks prevent the rear hatch of the vehicle from opening when they are attached and require storage space when disconnected from the vehicle.
The present disclosure is directed at solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.